


Mano fra capelli

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Mano fra i capelliParole: 104 Word





	Mano fra capelli

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Mano fra i capelli  
> Parole: 104 Word

Kagami tu adori troppo quando quella mano di Midorima, quando in preda a quel desiderio, ti afferra i capelli con passione.  
Le muove seguendo il ritmo delle tue spinte.  
È un gesto che non riesce a trattenere e più volte ti sei chiesto se quello non sia un modo per esternarti il piacere che gli fai provare.  
“Sì, sicuramente è così.” Ti rispondi nella mente continuando a non aver la forza necessaria per fermati.  
Perso fra quelle natiche vieni avvertendo qualcosa di troppo intenso da poter descrivere.  
Vorresti farlo, ma quello che provi è talmente intenso che nessun altro a parte te potrebbe comprendere.


End file.
